User blog:Mr. Gilliglass/Personal Achievement List
Have you beat NFM 1 or NFM 2? Don't know what to do? Here, some of the members of Need For Madness Wiki can post Challenges for you. A majority of challenges are from the Challenges & Achievement pages, while some challenges are newly made. How good are you at Need for Madness??? The Challenges So here are the challenges: Racing Faith in You Description: Use a Class C car and win Confusion in an Illusion by racing. Difficulty: 6/10 (it depends how can you evade the Big 3 and skill) Wisdom in You Description: Use a Class C car and win 4 Dimensional Vertigo by racing. Difficulty: 8/10 (it depends how can you evade the Big 3 and skill) The Death Race Description: Complete The Garden of the King by racing. Difficulty: 4/10 (You can even use EL KING...) Lose The Heat Descripton: Win Stage 4 - Twisted Revenge (on NFM 2) by racing with any car without getting hit by Sword Of Justice. Difficulty Rating: 6/10 The KING of Racing Description: Win Stage 6 - The Stretch (on NFM 2) with EL KING by racing. Difficulty: 8/10 Magical KING Description: Win Stage 10 - Ghosts and Magic (on NFM 2) with EL KING by racing. Difficulty: 9/10 EL RACER KING Description Unlock EL KING first then go back to stage 1 and complete until stage 17. Stages can only be completed through racing. Difficulty Rating 5/10 (it depends how you use EL KING ) Slow Stretch Description: Win Stage 6 - The Stretch with M A S H E E N by racing. Difficulty: 10/10, requires serious skill (or luck). Author: RoadBeast A Game of Diggers Description: Win Stage 13 - Digger's Revenge with M A S H E E N by racing. Difficulty Rating: 9/10 Author: porky1233 Perfectionist Description: Complete All Stages in both NFM1 and NFM2 without getting Wasted Diffculty Rating: 10/10 Need for Sanity Description: Win a race without performing stunts. Difficulty Rating: 6/10(Nimi is surprisingly effective here) Outta Gas Description: Win a race with 0% Power left. Difficulty Rating: 8/10 (when will the Power bar run out?) In Mint Condition Description: Win a race with 0% Damage. Difficulty Rating: 8/10(Even if you fix...) Wasting Down-in-One Description:Waste all cars in one hit(you can use any car) Difficulty:10/10 Creepy! Description: Finish Stage 10 - Ghosts and Magic (in NFM 2) by wasting. Difficulty: 8/10 Gun Massacre Description: Finish Stage 14 - The Gun Run(in NFM 2) by wasting. Difficulty: 8/10 Shark Attack Description: Win Stage 5 - Centrifugal Rush, Under Water? with Tornado Shark by wasting. Difficulty: 7/10 Super Drift Description: Perform a Drift Slam. Difficulty: 5/10 Radical vs the Lords Description: Waste all of the Big 3 using Radical One. Difficulty: 9/10 No One Left! Description: Waste everyone including you. Difficulty: 8/10 Kaizo Trap Description: Waste someone who finished a race. Difficulty: 10/10 Dancing to the Ground Description: Waste yourself by landing incorrectly. Difficulty: 3/10 Wasting AND Racing Nimi's Adventure Description: Complete both NFM1 and NFM2 with only using Nimi. Difficulty: 9/10 (it depends on how you use Nimi) Need for EASY Madness Description: Replay NFM1 and NFM2 after completing both games. Very similar to Need for ULTRA Madness, except that you can use any car. Difficulty: 1/10(You have access to DR Monstaa and M A S H E E N(NFM2 only). What do you expect?) Need for ULTRA Madness Description: Replay NFM1 and NFM2 after completing both games. Very similar to Need for EASY Madness, except that you can only use Starter cars from each game(for example, MAX Revenge cannot be used in NFM1, but can be used in NFM2). Difficulty: 6/10(The gameplay is largely similar from your first try, but now you have to go up against the best cars from the start!) Portal Jumper Description: Jump in every single fixing hoop in NFM 1 and NFM 2 Difficulty: 4-10 Depending on the height of the hoop and the speed of the car you use. Hacking Showroom Ready Description: Make and publish your first car. Difficulty Rating: 5/10, if Car Maker was used. 8/10, if hacked from source. Ascension Description: Complete all of the NFM Wiki Challenges. Difficulty rating: 10/10 (for obvious reasons) Category:Blog posts